Axe
Stone: Iron: Gold: Diamond: Netherite: Bedrock Edition: Wood: Stone: Iron: Gold: Diamond: Netherite: |speed=Wood: 0.8 Stone: 0.8 Iron: 0.9 Gold: 1.0 Diamond: 1.0 Netherite: 1.0 |stack = |renewable = Yes |dropped by = Vindicators |fa = PE 1.2.2 |decvalue = Wooden: 271 Stone: 275 Iron: 258 Gold: 286 Diamond: 279 |hexvalue = Wooden: 10F Stone: 113 Iron: 102 Gold: 11E Diamond: 117 |techname = wooden/stone/ gold/diamond/iron''_axe |title = Axe }}'Axes''' are tools used to speed up the process of collecting wood-type blocks, some types of plants, and for stripping logs. Sources Axes are made from 5 different materials (from lowest to highest durability): *Gold *Wood *Stone *Iron *Diamond *Netherite Wooden axes appear in most bonus chest, which also has stone axes on occasion. Stone axes also appear in some igloo basements, and an Efficiency I iron axe appears in some woodland mansion rooms. Weaponsmith and toolsmith villagers sell iron axes for 6-8 emeralds, and enchanted diamond axes for 9-12 emeralds. Vindicators and pillagers will sometimes drop iron axes upon death. Alternatively, they can be made in a crafting table in the following arrangement: |box1-1='Material' |box1-2='Material' |box1-4='Material' |box1-5= |box1-8= }} Uses As a tool The primary role of an axe is to quicken the collection of wood, wood-type blocks and plants like pumpkins and melons. A player may choose to do this by hand but at a severely reduced pace. The most common type of crafted axe is probably the iron axe, as iron is a strong material that can be found in abundance. A gold axe can mine wood and wood items the quickest by far, but it has much lower durability. Vindicators use iron axes to attack villagers, player(s) and iron golems during raids. What It Can Cut *Wood (any type) *Wooden planks, stairs, and slabs *Crafting tables *Wooden doors and trapdoors *Wooden fences and fence gates *Wooden buttons *Wooden pressure plates *Daylight detector *Signs *Chests and trapped chest *Looms *Lecterns *Paintings and Item Frames *Pumpkins *Melons *Campfires (With Silk Touch only) As a Weapon Axes can be also used as a melee weapon. They also have a unique property that it has 25% chance of disabling a shield for 5 seconds, making it also useful in PvP. They deal more damage than swords, and a wooden axe has the same damage as a diamond sword. However, there are three drawbacks as a weapon: *Attacking with an axe will cause it to take double durability damage. *Like swords, they require an anvil to enchant with weapon-based enchantments. *The cooldown for an axe is longer than that of a sword. Trivia *Axes used to be double sided in Indev (see gallery). *In the language files, axes are referred to as "hatchets." *All axe variants are renewable, including diamond axe, despite diamonds being non-renewable. This is because toolsmith and weaponsmith villagers both sell them in the enchanted form for emeralds. *The chance of an axe disabling a shield is increased with the efficiency enchantment (+5% per level), or by sprint-attacking (+75% chance). *As of Minecraft 1.13 right-clicking on a wood log with an axe turns the block into a stripped log, this transformation can't be reversed. *When Vindicators hold axes, they deal more damage than the axe itself. The former deals 9 damage, while the player wielding an iron axe causes 5 damage. Gallery Category:Items Category:Tools Category:Crafting Category:Not Stackable Category:Mob Drops Category:Trading Category:Dungeon Loot Category:Weapons